


Glitradora Smut Anthology

by emilyinhalf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: This is an anthology of short glitradora smut fics. More tags will be added as I publish more chapters. I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Adora held tight to Glimmer, who was between her and Catra. Their naked bodies locked together perfectly, like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. Adora gently nibbled on Glimmer's ear, and the queen moaned into Catra's mouth as they kissed. Adora and Catra peered into each other's eyes. They were going to do everything to satisfy their queen.

While Adora kissed down Glimmer's neck and shoulders, Catra moved down to the queen's breasts. The magicat took Glimmer's full breast in her hands, massaging them gently. As Catra drew circles around Glimmer's left nipple with her tongue, the queen let out another shaky moan.

“I... I love you...” Glimmer's breathing was heavy. “I love you both so much. You're so good to me.”

Her wives' teasing was almost too much. She could barely contain herself. Adora kissed her back with soft lips, and caressed her thighs with strong calloused hands. The queen's own hands brushed up and down Adora's muscular thighs. Catra switched between gentle nips with sharp fangs and caring kisses. The magicat's hands traveled from the queen's breasts down her sides.

“You're perfect, Sparkles.” Catra purred, tracing the queen's curves with her claws.

“Every inch of you.” Adora added. The warrior's hand reached for Glimmer's chin, and turned her head so they could kiss. Glimmer moaned into Adora's mouth as Catra's tongue circled around her nipple. Catra lowered down, kissing down Glimmer's body; from her breasts down her soft stomach, to her crotch. Catra ran her rough tongue up Glimmer's thigh, sneaking closer and closer to wet pussy.

At the same time, Adora's strong hands explored Glimmer's body. Adora carefully pinched her queen's nipples, drawing a sharp gasp out of Glimmer. Adora kissed the back of Glimmer's neck as she rolled her wife's nipples between her finger and thumb. Catra was crouched in front of the queen, gently nibbling on Glimmer's soft thighs.

“Please!” Glimmer cried out. “Catra... please I need you.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Catra teased, as she gently forced Glimmer's legs open. The queen's labia were red and wet, eagerly awaiting Catra's touch. Glimmer shuddered as she felt Catra's breath on her as her wife took in her aroma. Catra traced two fingers down Glimmer's lips, who let out a quiet moan. Catra brought her slick fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, savoring the somewhat sweet flavor.

Adora's left arm was wrapped tight around Glimmer's waist, holding her steady. Glimmer's knees were already getting weak just from Catra's teasing. Adora messaged Glimmer's breast with her right hand, occasionally playing with her wife's nipples. The queen couldn't find words any more, only moaning and sighing with every touch.

Catra circled her thumb around Glimmer's swollen clit, causing Glimmer to gasp sharply. As she played with the sensitive nub, she raked her tongue up Glimmer's wet lips. Catra continued her motions, gently flicking her tongue in between her wife's labia. Glimmer moaned as the sensation shot through her. She dug her fingers into Adora's thighs, her whole body tensing. Her core was ready to explode.

Catra's mouth and digits switched positions. She eagerly licks Glimmer's clit as she easily slides two fingers into Glimmer. Glimmer's soft walls rap around Catra's fingers, which quickly find the sweet spot. Glimmer let out a long moan as she got closer and closer to the edge. Catra pumped her fingers harder and harder as she felt Glimmer tense around them. She worked Glimmer's clit faster and faster with her tongue, knowing her wife was on the brink.

Intense pleasure rippled through Glimmer's body as she came. Catra's fingers were still inside her as she rode out her orgasm. After her spasms ended, she felt her legs give out. She would have collapsed if Adora hadn't been holding her. Her breathing was shaky, and she gasped whenever an aftershock hit her. Catra gently pulled out her fingers, her hand was wet from Glimmer's orgasm. Adora gently kissed her wife's back.

“Did Catra do good?” Adora asked, caressing Glimmer's hair.

Glimmer swallowed, she could still barely form thoughts. She met eyes with Catra, who had stood back up, and simple nodded yes.

“You alright there, Sparkles?” Catra asked as she cupped Glimmer's face with her clean hand.

“Y-yeah...” Glimmer finally managed to say. She took a deep breath. “Yeah, that was... that was intense...”

Glimmer placed her hand on Catra's, and gave her a gentle smile.

“I think I can walk, now, Adora.” She said.

“Oh! Sorry!” Adora hadn't realized how tight she was still holding her wife. She released her grip, letting Glimmer take a few steps. As she regained her balance, she turned and kiss Adora. 

“I love you.” Glimmer hummed. She turned to face Catra. “I love you both so much.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora takes care of Catra and Glimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't come up in the first fic but I headcanon Catra as a trans woman and she has a penis in this. I'm adding tags to account for this.  
> Also, there's a small mention of blood that I wanted to warn about. It's in the paragraph that starts with "Adora loved to watch her wives writhe under her touch." and it isn't mentioned after that paragraph, only a small scene were Adora cleans and bandages some cuts in the second to last paragraph.  
> I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments!

Adora looked down in awe at the two women on the bed before her. Her wives, Catra and Glimmer laid naked, ready for her . Catra was on Adora's left, her slender, athletic body on full display for Adora. Glimmer was on Adora's right, her soft curves begging for Adora's touch. 

Adora's hands idly caressed her wives' body as she leaned forward to kiss them. Adora's lips met Catra's first. Their kiss was rough and sharp and hungry, Catra gently bit Adora's bottom lip as they pulled away. Adora turned to Glimmer. Their kiss was soft and sweet, but filled with passion and desire. 

“I love you both so much.” Adora sighed, as she slowly moved down her wives' bodies. Her hands continued to explore them, as her mouth alternated between the two, first kissing and gently nipping Glimmer's neck, then planting a kiss on Catra's collar bone and kissing down her breast.

“We love you too,” Catra purred as Adora traced her nipple with her tongue. Catra wrapped her arms around the blonde, light digging her claws into her wife's muscular back. As Adora teased her breasts, Catra's lips were met by Glimmer. The magicat moaned into the kiss, entwining her tongue with Glimmer's. She almost whined when Adora pulled away from her. She needed more.

Adora returned to Glimmer's body, kissing a trail down her soft curves. Adora squeezed Glimmer's inner thigh as her mouth move closer to the queen's core.

“Adora...” Glimmer gasped. Every touch from her wife's strong hands was electric. Each kiss from Adora sent shiver's down her spine. Adora's touch was soon joined by Catra's. Slender fingers messaged Glimmer's breasts, and soft lips met her neck. Glimmer moaned at her wives' touch.

Adora's fingers ghosted over Glimmer's lower lips, not touching, but close enough to feel. Glimmer whined, unable to form words. She wanted Adora's touch. Needed it.

“Adora...” Glimmer sighed, “Please...”

Adora complied, tracing two fingers up Glimmer's folds. Her queen gasped as she moved her fingers over her lower lips. Adora watched Glimmer carefully as she slip a digit in. Glimmer's whole body shuttered and she met Adora's gaze with loving eyes. Adora added a second finger and was rewarded with a soft moan as she pumped her fingers slowly.

Adora kept fingering Glimmer, but turned her attention to Catra. Catra was so distracted sucking Glimmer's neck that Adora's hand on her thigh almost made her jump. She pulled away from Glimmer and turned her attention to Adora. Adora was running her hand up and down Catra's thigh. Catra's muscles tightened as Adora's hand traveled farther up her thigh.

Adora gently traced a finger up Catra's shaft, which twitched with excitement. She wrapped her hand around Catra's dick and stroked is slowly. Catra purred as Adora moved up and down her erection. Adora ran her thumb over the tip, collecting some of the leaking precum to slick her hand. She stroked faster, meeting the same rhythm as her other hand pumping into Glimmer.

Adora loved to watch her wives writhe under her touch. She loved to watch their chest rise and fall with shaky breaths. She loved to watch them shutter and and hear their moans and gasps. Catra had taken Glimmer's right hand into her left, and was digging her claws into . Glimmer gasped as claws pierced her soft skin, drawing small drops of blood. Blood wasn't uncommon for them in bed, considered one of them had sharp claws and teeth. Glimmer and Adora never minded, though, enjoying the small thrill of pain mixed into their pleasure. Catra brought Glimmer's hand to her mouth, licking the wounds and kissing it as an apology.

“I love you,” Adora whispered softly as she continued her motions. “I love both so much.”

Glimmer and Catra could only whimper in response, their voices stolen by their wife. Adora knew they were both close to release. She thrust her fingers hard and slow into Glimmer, aiming for the spot that made Glimmer explode and circled her thumb around Glimmer's swollen clit for extra measure. Glimmer went silent for a second, then let out a long moan as she came. Her back arched as the orgasm rocked her body. Her left and clenched the sheet under her, and her right gripped Catra's hand tighter. Adora slowly pumped her fingers as Glimmer rode out her orgasm and once her wife stopped convulsing, she slowly removed them. Adora took her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean of Glimmer's sweet juices.

Adora focused on Catra next. She stroked her wife's cock quick now, and joined her hand with her mouth. Almost as soon as her lips wrapped around the head, Catra came. Catra mewled as hot spurts of cum shot into Adora's mouth, who took it eagerly. Adora kept pumping and sucking Catra until she was dry. Adora pulled off of Catra, and wiped her lips clean with the back of her hand, then licked up the bit of cum that had spilled out.

Adora stood up to see the results of her efforts. Both of her wives lie side-by-side, panting heavily, barely aware of their surrounding. Adora quickly fetched some towels, bandages, and disinfectant. When she returned to the bed Glimmer had regain enough control to sit up. With out words, Adora cleaned the small cuts on Glimmer's hand and wrapped her hand with the bandage. Adora kissed Glimmer's knuckles, then kissed her forehead. Adora turned to Catra and cleaned her up. Catra sat up and kissed Adora lightly on the lips.

When Glimmer and Catra could stand, they helped Adora pull the sheets of the bed and put on fresh ones. They all got back in bed, Adora sat with her back on the headboard, and Glimmer and Catra clung to her. They exchanged no more words, just slowly drifted to sleep, together.


End file.
